


Babysteps [Podfic]

by Glass_Lady, Song



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Depression, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Pranks, pranks gone wrong, teenagers being stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:58:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Lady/pseuds/Glass_Lady, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Song





	Babysteps [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Babysteps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019965) by [Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Song). 




End file.
